


Pretend Boyfriends

by Samrose1994



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samrose1994/pseuds/Samrose1994
Summary: This was requested on Tumblr. The prompt was what if TJ and Cyrus pretend to date to get Kira off TJ's back but then they end up together. It was a cute idea, I liked writing this one a lot.





	Pretend Boyfriends

"Ugh…" TJ throws his hands on his face before dramatically falling back on Cyrus' bed. The two of them are supposed to be studying for a math test but TJ is obviously distracted. Cyrus, sitting across the room in a chair by his desk ,looks at the other boy. He takes the opportunity to enjoy how cute the blonde is while TJ has is face covered.

After a moment of staring, he snaps out of it. He clears his throat causing the jock to sit up and look at him. "Something on your mind, Teej?"

"Its Kira, dude. She is so clingy. She is always texting me, always asking to hang out. I don't exactly mind her, like she is cool to play some pick up games at the park with but she wants to hang out all the time. She just texted me asking to go to the park with her. I told her I am studying but she keeps texting me. Do you think she could have a crush on me?"

Cyrus shifts uncomfortably in his seat at the last question. He tries to regain his composure. He knows he shouldn't feel jealous over the idea that someone else likes TJ, but he does. But who wouldn't like TJ? He is so sweet, and the best looking guy at school, a great athlete…

"Hello, earth to Cyrus?" TJ waves his hand. He must have noticed Cyrus zoning out. Cyrus snaps back into it, slightly blushing. "Oh sorry, I'm a little out of it. What were you saying?"

"Kira, Cy. Do you think she could like me?"

"I mean it is pretty obvious she does. But I also think that she thinks you like her back."

TJ's face distorts in confusion. "Why would she think that?"

"Well you do spend a lot of time together. She flirts with you all the time and you are just so oblivious to it that you don't say anything. You even gave her a piggyback ride."

"I told you Cyrus, she bet me I couldn't carry her."

Cyrus rolls his eyes. "Yea but typically if someone randomly jumps on your back, or you know, constantly wants to around you, they probably like you more than just a friend."

"God, I'm an idiot. I can't believe I missed all that." TJ returns his hands to his face. "I want to make it clear to her somehow that I am not interested in her that way!"

Cyrus jokingly suggests "You can always get a girlfriend so she gets the hint that you are taken."

TJ suddenly gets a huge smile on his face. "That's a great idea!" 

"TJ, I was joking. How do you expect to get a girl just to go along with pretending to be with you just to get Kira off your back. Wouldn't it be easier just to talk to her?"

"First of all, no. Talking to her always just leads back to us talking about her. It is impossible to have a real conversation with her. Secondly, who said it had to be a girl? As long as she thinks I'm taken the plan will work. In fact, it could be anyone." TJ gets a devious look on his face and smirks at Cyrus.

"Oh no. No way TJ." Cyrus puts up his hands.

"Why Cyrus? It would be perfect. You're my best friend and the only one I can trust with this. Plus you wouldn't have to keep it up for long. After she gets the hint that I don't like her, we could "break up" because we realized we are better as friends or something. Please Cyrus?" TJ flashes those puppy dog eyes. If only he realized how much those eyes made Cyrus' heart melt.

Cyrus lets out a sigh. "Let's say I agree, where would we do this?

"Well I was thinking there is that winter festival tomorrow night, I know she will be there. We can go together like a pretend date?"

"Fine, I'll do it. I will be your pretend boyfriend." Cyrus gives a small smile.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me!" TJ gets up and walks across the room. He throws his arms around Cyrus. He continues "Really, thank you." 

TJ's arms linger around Cyrus far longer than a random hug. Cyrus clears his throat again, seemingly shocking the other back to reality. TJ pulls away quickly.

"Sorry about that Cyrus, you know, just trying to rehearse what to do as your boyfriend." He gives a nervous laugh.

Cyrus, trying not to read too much into it, replies, "Yeah, rehearsing is good. Um we should get back to math."

"Yea, you're right. We should study." The other boy says, sounding equally as flustered. 

That night, neither boy could sleep. Both were thinking about that hug in Cyrus' bedroom and what laid ahead the following evening.

*************  
They decided to meet at TJ's house before heading to the festival. Cyrus is nervous as he walks to TJ's front door. He has been here so many times before but this time feels different. This time his heart feels like is was going to fly out his chest at any moment. He has to remind himself that this is pretend. Maybe the flowers were too much he thinks to himself. TJ only likes you as a friend he keeps saying in head.

On the other side of the door is an equally nervous boy. He has redone his hair at least 3 times. Amber, his big sister, is trying to calm him down. She smiles as she finishes fixing his hair, washing out some of the excess gel. Her brother hasn't admitted his crush on his best friend to anyone. But Amber can tell. She wants tonight to go well for him.

The doorbell rings, and TJ practically trips running down the steps to answer it. Before opening the door, he reminds himself to stay cool. Unfortunately, it takes everything in him not to go full heart eyes when he opens the door. There Cyrus was, cheeks pink from the cold air, standing in front of him with a bouquet of violets and white roses. He looked so cute. "Hey Underdog."

"Hey, not-so-scary-basketball-guy. I um brought you these, I figured it would help us stay in character if we play the part completely. You know, method acting." Cyrus says as a lame excuse. In reality, he thought the colors would look pretty with the contrast to TJ's bright green eyes. He hands them to the taller boy.

"I love them. These are great. Thank you, Cyrus." He gives a soft smile. "Let me put these in some water and we can go."

Soon enough they were making their way to the festival. When they walk through the gates, they see a massive ice rink full of people skating and having fun. There are stands with hot chocolate, and winter crafts for kids. Further back, people are sledding down a long hill. String lights fill the open air space with a warm glow. 

TJ looks over at Cyrus' face. He looks so happy and cute. His face is filled with pure joy, looking like a kid who has just walked into a winter wonderland. He takes this opportunity to slide his hand into Cyrus'. He expects some resistance but only feels the warmth of the other boy's hand squeezing back before intertwining their fingers. Cyrus says in a barely audible tone "Got to keep up the role right?" Before pointing somewhere with his eyes. TJ follows his line of direction to Kira, standing near a food tent staring at them. 

Cyrus speaks again. "I think she definitely sees us. You think she will get the hint?" 

"I hope so but we should keep this up for the rest of the night just in case." TJ says in a voice that almost sounds foreign. Cyrus swears that he almost sounds nervous even.

"Of course." Cyrus smiles. "Wanna go skating? It is one of the only athletic things I can do without completely embarrassing myself."

"Yeah, that sounds great." TJ responds as he starts to lead the brunette to the skate rental booth. As they step closer, they see some familiar faces. Buffy and Andi are standing in line waiting to rent their skates. Cyrus starts to internally panic as he and TJ get closer. He forgot to fill his friends in on this plan. What if they blow their cover? Cyrus pleads with whatever G-d is out there to stop his friends from noticing him. No such luck.

Buffy spots them right away. She calls over. "Cyrus, TJ over here." 

TJ, not realizing what could go wrong, happily pulls Cyrus to the others, still holding hands. 

"Hey, I didn't know you guys were coming." Andi says. "Cyrus said he had plans tonight." Her eyes shoot down to the boys' intertwined fingers. "Oh my god. Are you guys on a date?"

Neither boy answers, unsure what to do. Buffy smiles at them. "You guys are, aren't you? I am so excited for you! Finally, right?"

With those words Cyrus' heart drops. Buffy just unintentionally opened a can of worms he wanted to keep shut. TJ speaks next. "What do you mean by finally?"

"Well you know, Cyrus had such a crush on you for so long and literally anyone with eyes could see that you liked him just as much. I am just surprised you didn't do this sooner." She says nonchalantly as the group of kids get their skates. 

Cyrus quickly interjects "Well, um, we are going to go skate now. " He sounds anxious and even with the cold air around them, Cyrus feels clammy. He pulls TJ away from their friends, who look completely confused, and to the rink.

He keeps expecting TJ to call this whole plan off. He expects TJ to be freaked out. He expects him to regret ever becoming his friend. But when it comes to TJ Kippen, you should never expect one thing, because you will get something else. TJ seems to pretend like that entire conversation didn't even happen. He goes on with their fake date. He appears completely unfazed as he pulls Cyrus onto the ice. That is, of course, on the outside.

On the inside TJ was a bundle of nerves. Was Buffy right? Did Cyrus really like him in the same way he liked Cyrus? Could this be a thing? Could he really date the boy of his dreams? He was surprised that Cyrus could not hear his heart pounding. TJ really did not want to get his hopes up but he was struggling to keep them low. 

Neither boy spoke much as they skated laps around the rink. But they never let go of each other's hand, almost like they needed the connection. After a bit, they hear a skater coming up behind them. As the skater went around them, she came into view; Kira. She stops in front of them and gives almost a disgusted smile. "Hey TJ. Cyrus." The latter's name was spoken with much contempt.

"Oh hey Kira." TJ replies.

"So what is this? Are guys seriously a thing now?" The words leave her mouth like venom.

The taller boy speaks again. "As a matter of fact, we are." He smiles before removing his hand from Cyrus' only to throw it around Cyrus' waist pulling him closer.

Being this close to TJ makes it almost impossible to breathe. The air from his lungs felt like it was caught in his throat. All he can do is stand pathetically wrapped in TJ's arm, but he wasn't about to complain.

Kira's voice cuts through his thoughts, louder than before. People are beginning to stare. "I don't think whatever this is, is real. You expect me to believe that you would rather date this loser, over me. We compliment each other so well."

TJ's grip around Cyrus gets tighter as he snaps back. "Don't call him that! You don't know anything about him! He is the sweetest, smartest, cutest person I ever met. Anyone would be proud to be with him, I know I am." Cyrus' blushes, thankful that the cold could account for the pink filling his face. 

She smirks "Then kiss him."

"What?" TJ chokes out.

"If he really is your boyfriend, kiss him."

Cyrus looks up at TJ, not sure what to do next. TJ looks back at Cyrus to get permission with his eyes to kiss him. Cyrus nods softly. TJ's eyes flicker down to Cyrus' lips before leaning in and ...does nothing. He stops before meeting Cyrus' lips.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I'm sorry…" he says one more time to Cyrus before running away leaving Cyrus on the ice. Cyrus' heart sinks to the pit of his stomach.

Kira lets out a dry laugh. "I knew it. TJ could never really be into a guy like you." Her words felt like knives piercing him all over. As she skates away, he is left feeling like an idiot.

TJ had spoken all those nice things about him. He didn't freak out when Buffy revealed his crush crush on the athlete. He didn't deny what Buffy said about him liking Cyrus. Cyrus, for a moment, let himself believe that they could possibly be a thing. But it was obvious by how TJ reacted just now, that he was being delusional. TJ was just being polite.

He shoots TJ a short text. I'm heading home. He doesn't even get a reply.

************

Cyrus lays in bed, replaying the events from earlier that night. He keeps reliving that awful feeling he had watching TJ run away from him. He should of stuck to his gut. It was a terrible idea to do a fake date. He knew somehow he would get hurt. But he could never say no to TJ. But now he is left feeling more stupid, and humiliatedthan he has ever felt.

He is jarred from his thoughts when he hears a tap on his window. He is on the second floor so he is a little uneasy. Then there is a second tap.He turns on his bedside lamp. Another tap hits the window. Cyrus takes a deep breath and walks to the window. Looking outside he sees a figure sitting on the tree branch outside his room. It doesn't take him long to recognize the figure. He opens his window. "TJ?"

"Hey Cyrus, a little help here." He says reaching his hand out, asking to come into the room. Like it was established earlier, Cyrus can't say no to those green eyes. He grabs the other boy's hand and helps pull him inside. 

The boys face each other. Cyrus doesn't get why TJ is here. Hasn't he been humiliated enough today without the taller boy coming to remind him that he is an idiot with another unrequited crush?

In a hushed tone, as to not wake his parents, Cyrus asks "Do you have any idea what time it is? What are you doing here? Are you crazy? Look I get that it was dumb for me to think you could..." Cyrus is suddenly cut off by the other boys lips pressing against his. TJ's arma pulling Cyrus closer to him. It only last a few seconds before TJ pulls away but without removing his arms. Cyrus is in complete shock.

"What ...what was that for?" Cyrus can hardly push the words across his teeth.

"It's what I wanted to do earlier. I like you a lot Cyrus. I like you as way more than a friend. All those things I said earlier to Kira, I met every single word.You are so sweet. You are so smart. And damn. You are so cute. When I am with you, you make me want to be a better person. You are always there to build me up, even when it feels like the world wants to tear me down. I don't want to be pretend boyfriends. I want you to be my real boyfriend. I just don't know what else to say. Just please tell me that you like me in the same way. Please." TJ looks like he is holding his breath waiting for a response.

Cyrus gives a small smile before reaching up and touching TJ's cheek. "I do. I do like you in the same way. I would love nothing more than being your real boyfriend. "

TJ let's out the air that moments ago was caught in his lungs. "Good." He laughs softly.

"But wait," Cyrus asks "If you liked me too, why did you run off today?"

"Because… because a minute ago, was my first kiss. I was so nervous in front of all those people. I didn't want to look stupid and I panicked." TJ turns his gaze away from Cyrus, almost ashamed to make eye contact.

"TJ, I get it. And I like this better anyways. Our relationship is on our terms, not Kira's. I can't believe I was your first kiss. You're so, I mean look at you. You are so adorable. I'm surprised people weren't lining up to kiss you."

"Cyrus, until you, I didn't want to kiss anyone." He blushes and Cyrus takes note of every detail on TJ's face. 

"You mean that?"

"I've never meant anything more. So is it a yes to the boyfriend thing? Because I would like to try this kissing stuff again." He gives a cheesy grin at the shorter boy.

"Yea, it is a yes. But a las, you have to leave before my parents wake up. But The Spoon tomorrow for lunch?

"Definitely." TJ finally pulls off of Cyrus, making his way to the open window. 

"TJ wait." Cyrus says.

"What is it, muffin?"

Cyrus blushes at the new nickname before stepping closer and placing little kiss on TJ's cheek. "Night Teej."

With a small wave, TJ is gone out the window. 

Well neither of them are getting any sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
